Lon Lon Love
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash and Whitney find themselves at Lon Lon Ranch after hearing a song from afar.
1. Awakening Lullaby

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or Legend of Zelda._

* * *

 _ **Lon Lon Love**_

 _Chapter 1: Waking Lullaby_

* * *

A pink wheel steered wildly over trenches on the ground. A pink-haired girl in a white t-shirt and shorts watched in horror as the wheel bounced out of control. A crowd watched as the wheel hit one more trench. "Now, Pikachu!" a raven-haired boy ordered. He wore an open blue jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans while sporting a red baseball cap with a white front and a green triangle as a logo. "Toss Miltank in the air!" Something pushed the wheel to the sky where it unraveled as a pink cow.

"Miltank!" the pink-haired cried. From the last trench was a yellow mouse with red circled cheeks and a lightning bolt as a tail.

"Finish it with Thunder Shock!" The mouse emitted a burst of electricity and struck the cow heavily. It crashed the ground with swirls in its eyes. A gray-haired, gray-moustached man rose a hand in the air, wearing a cowboy hat, leather vest over his beige shirt and slacks.

"Miltank is unable to battle!" he ruled. "Pikachu wins! The match goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" The raven-haired pumped his fist as the mouse ran back to him in jubilation.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" The mouse squeaked in delight to the win. The pink-haired came to Miltank, concerned about its health.

"You okay?" she asked. Miltank lowly mooed, deflated from the loss. "You did great out there." She stood and dug in her pocket as he, a redhead ponytailed girl, a tanned spiky-haired brunette young man and an egg-shaped creature came to the raven-haired.

"Ash, that was great!" the redhead complimented. She wore an undersize yellow tank-top and jean shorts held by suspenders while holding the egg-shape creature with red and blue spots on its shell. "You took lessons from Team Rocket's invasion!" The tanned teen agreed. He wore a green vest over an orange t-shirt and slacks.

"Guess Team Rocket actually helped in this," he pointed out before reviewing what took place. "Cyndaquil attacked Miltank's Rollout attack to alter its balance. Then, Totodile used its Water Gun attack to dig those trenches to knock Miltank's path out of whack. Finally, Ash used Pikachu's speed to further disorient Miltank and used the leverage to straighten out the Rollout and ended it with a well-placed Thunder Shock attack." The pink-haired and her Miltank came forward with her item.

"Ash, that was a great battle we had," she complimented.

"Thanks, Whitney," he acknowledged. "So, can I have that rematch at the Gym?" Whitney snickered to the offer.

"About that… Here!" She presented a pin-like object. It was diamond-shaped with a gold center surrounded by a thin silver lining. Ash looked at the object, mystified.

"The Plain Badge? But don't I need to beat you in a Pokémon Gym to earn it?"

"Not exactly, Ash," the gray-haired clarified. "A Pokémon Gym is only a building. A Gym Battle can take place anywhere. By defeating the Gym Leader's strongest Pokémon does the Pokémon Trainer earn the badge." Understanding, Ash took the badge from Whitney's hand and risen it to the air in excitement.

"Yeah! I just earned… The Plain Badge!" Ash's friends applauded his effort. The gray-haired checked his watch, a concern stemming. To Whitney, an issue.

"Uncle Milton?" The gray-haired turned to the kids.

"Ash, Misty, Brock," he called. "Why don't you spend the night here at the farm? You won't be able to reach the next town until early in the morning." A thoughtful idea and no one wanted to pass it up.

"Sure thing!" the redhead accepted. "I'll admit, it'll be the first time I've slept on a farm." The egg shrilled to the idea.

"Misty, I doubt even Ash's slept in one, himself," the tanned teen pointed out. "But it also means one other thing: I'll be in the kitchen!" Everyone giggled to the teen's plan.

"Brock!" laughed Ash. The group headed back inside but Ash turned to Whitney's Miltank, having the same concern. "You're a tough Pokémon, Miltank. I can see why Whitney likes you as the strongest in her lineup." Miltank mooed, pleased with the thoughtful praise. Pikachu squeaked in agreement. Inside, Ash released a small blue crocodile with red scales and a blue mouse with red spots on its back. They drank the milk, feeling revitalized with each sip. Ash knelt to the new creatures and showed them the Plain Badge. "Totodile… Cyndaquil… we did it. We won Whitney's Badge thanks to your help." The creatures squeaked and roared happily to the accomplishment. Even Pikachu shared its support to its partners. The crocodile danced, proud to be part of a winning unit.

"And there goes Totodile again!" joked Misty. "Give it any kind of praise and it'll dance to no end." Ash snickered to Misty's poke, not minding Totodile's little two-step.

"As long as Totodile's healthy, it's all that matters." After they ate dinner, Whitney guided the trainers to a spare bedroom.

"Here you go!" she offered. "You'll be well rested and on your way to the next Pokémon Gym. By the way, where are you going next?" Ash blinked at the thought. To him, he had no idea where to go.

"Not sure." Brock brought out a booklet and checked through pages.

"The next Pokémon Gym is in Ecruteak City," he suggested. "We do need to pass Goldenrod City before walking toward the next Gym." Ash thought about the idea before agreeing to it.

"Ecruteak City it is." Whitney giggled to the two before turning for another room.

"Well, Milton and I will see you off," she planned. "Goodnight!" Ash and his friends entered and settled in the room offered. No lights within, everyone appeared asleep. Suddenly, a voice echoed softly in the air.

" _Epona..."_ someone began to sing. _"Epona..."_ The name alerted Ash and Pikachu, waking them. _"Come to my side; when we're together, I'm not lonely!"_ Ash and Pikachu looked around for the singer, which sounded like a young girl, maybe around Ash's age. _"So, Epona… Stay here with me; I'll protect only you!"_ The lyrics mystified Ash.

"Epona?" he repeated the name. "Who's that?" Not even his Pokémon knew. They exited and turned to Misty, her hair not in a ponytail. He could wake her but felt it wasn't a good idea. "Let's go check outside." Pikachu jerked a nod. Ditching his jacket and cap, Ash and Pikachu exited the room and soon the house. The door's opening and closing woke Whitney as the song continued.

" _Standing here, I remember; the dawn of that day..."_ Whitney looked out the window and saw Ash and Pikachu standing.

"Ash?" she gawked before shuffling out of bed. In a minute, she exited the house herself as she found Ash and Pikachu rushing to the barn.

" _The moon sinking, you were born… with the rising sun."_ Ash picked up the song and sensed he was on the right track.

"This way!" he detected. Whitney began to think Ash heard a rustling in the barn, a thought that someone broke into the barn for anything like farm equipment. A couple of minutes later, Ash opened the barn door to look for the source. Soft humming now echoed around. "Is it in here?" He wasn't aware about their tail. He saw a herd of Miltank, somehow not disturbed by the song.

" _Epona… Epona… Come to my side; when we're together, I'm not sad… So, Epona, stay here with me, and keep listening to my song."_ Ash couldn't pinpoint the singing, feeling mixed with the lyrics.

"Who in the world is Epona?" Whitney heard Ash's question, not sure herself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Ash turned to Whitney as a Miltank awoken.

"Whitney?" The pink-haired stepped to Ash as Miltank stepped to the railing which separated it and the humans.

"Did you hear something that brought you here?"

"Yeah, someone singing about… 'Epona.' It's not a name I'd recognize." Whitney looked befuddled with the name herself.

"Yeah, that name doesn't ring a bell to me, either." Ash heard the humming and looked at the second floor.

"Is it up there?" He used a ladder to climb to the upper portion of the barn with Pikachu waiting on Whitney's shoulder.

"Careful!" Ash reached the top as Whitney repositioned herself in front of a haystack. Looking around, Ash didn't see anything.

"Not here..." Whoever sang about Epona continued.

" _Standing here, I remember…"_ the singer hummed. _"That time when… My mother wrote for you; This song."_ Ash listened, realizing it came from beneath. Miltank wanted to know the information and tried to hurdle the railing. However, it didn't clear the steel and tripped, falling over. Curling itself, it rolled around like the wheel it shaped itself before striking the ladder while Ash was still on the top step. The leg broke on impact and began to shake from the lone standing leg. The ladder began to fall.

"Miltank, catch!" ordered Whitney. Miltank, rather limber for its size, dashed to try and catch Ash as the ladder collapsed. The Milk Cow Pokémon arrived by the haystack as Ash bailed from the broken ladder. Using its hooves, Miltank had Ash… but not enough. He slipped and Whitney was in the worst spot: in Ash's falling path. He landed on her and both fell into the haystack. The contact knocked Pikachu from Whitney's shoulder but Miltank caught the mouse with its hooves. Recovering, Pikachu worried about Ash. Miltank mooed to Pikachu before they began to dig in the pile. Pikachu entered but screeched to something, prompting Miltank to dive in. Somewhere else, Ash and Whitney emerged from another haystack. Whitney landed back first, holding Ash. The landing made Ash pin Whitney and brought their lips together. Both seemed perplexed about kissing each other. When Whitney's grip loosened, Ash pushed himself up.

"Sorry!" he snapped a panicked reply. "I-I d-didn't mean to-"

"It's okay! I-It was an accident!" Their Pokémon arrived and found their owners.

"When we're together, I'm not sad," the singer hummed. Everyone blinked to the new voice. They looked around, noticing a different setting from their own. White cows chewed on grass and the door to this new barn looked dilapidated compared to the barn at Whitney's.

"Okay… We're not in your barn," Ash noted. Those aren't more Miltank."

"Yeah, they're… regular cows," Whitney murmured. Brushing off, Ash walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Whitney joined and so did Pikachu. Miltank took an interest to the cows with their food. Ash looked through the doorway and found a redhead girl wearing a long white nightgown by the wooded fence. She also had pointy ears. She looked at the moon overhead, her head swaying side to side.

"Never forget this song," she continued to sing. "This song!" The source of the song located, Ash stepped out to meet this girl. She hummed for sometime. "I hope that my knight comes. I know I can't be like Princess Zelda..." Ash and Whitney blinked to the wish of the girl. She began to sing her tune again. "Epona… Epona..." Ash and Whitney's suspicions grew to the name.

"Epona?" Hearing Whitney, the girl stopped her encore performance and turned to the two invaders. Her face was of wonder and interest.

"Wh- Who are you?" A standoff ensued. Pikachu thought to approach the girl, wanting to play peacemaker. Finding the Pokémon, the girl knelt to Pikachu and petted. "You're a cute little mouse." Pikachu squeaked in delight.

"When all else fails, Pikachu's the one to break the stalemate for peace." The girl heard Whitney and asked about Ash's Pokémon.

"His name's Pikachu?"

"Yep, and he's my partner," Ash claimed. Pikachu dashed back to Ash and up his shoulder.

"Just like me and Epona." Hearing the name once more, they wanted to ask.

"Who's this… Epona that you're singing? I heard it all the way from her home." The girl looked astonished that her voice had plenty of carry.

"You did? I wasn't singing it that loud, or else Ingo would've heard me." Names unfamiliar, land unfamiliar, this little redhead girl… What did Ash, Whitney and the Pokémon stumble into?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Farmed Hands

_Chapter 2: Farmed Hands_

* * *

Ash, Whitney, Pikachu and Miltank not only found the source of the song about this "Epona," but have found a way to a new farm from Whitney's ranch. The redhead singer seemed baffled to how her voice carried to Ash with Whitney in tow. Whitney wanted no hostility from the redhead. "Hey, it's okay!" she reassured. "You do have a wonderful singing voice." The redhead smiled at the praise as Pikachu agreed to Whitney's point.

"Thanks," she giggled. Hearing the commotion, a grown balding round man in red under a blue suit came out with a thick mustache and holding a lantern.

"Malon, what are you doing out here?" he questioned the redhead. She and the invaders spun to see the round man. "It's late!"

"I-I'm sorry, father. It's my nightly ritual." The father came to the redhead daughter, Malon, and embraced her in a hug before turning to the newcomers.

"I do apologize for disturbing you. I'm Malon's father, Talon. I run the Lon Lon Ranch." Introductions started, Ash opted to go next.

"I'm Ash and this is Whitney," he named. "And our Pokémon, Pikachu and Miltank." Pikachu squeaked to greet itself with a peace sign while Miltank bobbed its head. Talon looked rather perplexed to the Milk Cow Pokémon.

"I, uh… I see. First time I've seen a cow of any sort walk on its hind hooves. Anyway, you're good for the job." Ash and Whitney gawked to Talon's hiring.

"We just got here!" complained Whitney. "You want us to work for you?"

"Of course! No way we can keep this ranch clean with us and Ingo! Get some sleep, we've got a lot of work ahead of us!" Talon led Malon back to a few huts. "Come! I'll show you to your beds. I won't let you be with Ingo, knowing how passionate he gets." Talon opened a door to allow Ash and Whitney to enter, along with their Pokémon. The group entered to find beds of straw. No mattress, no blanket, no pillow… just the straw that made the bed. Talon gave Whitney a lantern. "Should make things easier to lie down in. Goodnight!" Talon closed the door and allowed the two to sleep.

"Well, at least it's warm." Ash agreed as he removed his jacket. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to sleep with or near Misty at times?" Ash blinked at the question. He wasn't expecting Whitney to pop open her topic.

"Why would I want to sleep with Misty?" he asked. Whitney gawked at his answer.

"Wait… You've traveled with Misty from Kanto through the Orange Islands, now around Johto and not once did you think about her?"

"Should I have?" Whitney couldn't believe his reply. To Ash, girls were the furthest thing from his mind.

"I'm just asking. I hate to think what may happen if the supposed love of your life meets you and you're occupied with Pokémon." Ash simply shrugged his shoulders. He soon lied down, falling to sleep. Pikachu curled itself with Miltank and both sawed logs instantly. Whitney's concern had her walk over to Ash's borrowed bed. Seeing him sleep, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Night, Ash..." She soon snuffed the lantern's flame and laid on her bed and fell asleep herself. The next morning, a loud caw woke the newcomers. Whitney jumped out of bed and stretched her back. Ash took a little more time stirring. Malon opened the door to see the two.

"Rise and shine!" she cheered. Ash tried to get on his feet. Unfortunately, he fell on his face. "Ash!" Pikachu and Miltank woke to see the thud-inducing fall. Ash rubbed the pain off his face before facing Malon and her father now coming in.

"Did you rest well?" he asked. "Whitney, you're raring to go!" Whitney scoffed to Talon's notice.

"Keep in mind, I help run a farm back home," she explained. Talon took her word for grant.

"It could be your clothes that deceive me. Never in my eyes did I think you're a farm girl. At least you'd fit nicely with what I have you doing. Ash, what about you?" Recovering from the fall, Ash glanced to Talon.

"I travel a lot," he briefed. "I don't like staying in one place for a long time." Talon chuckled a little to Ash's study.

"Well, Hyrule has a lot of places to go like Death Mountain, the Kokiri Forest or even Hyrule Castle with Princess Zelda." Ash's eyes lit up about a form of royalty in this new land.

"There's a princess?"

"Yes. Princess Zelda is the heir to Hyrule Kingdom." He led the group outside to the edge of the ranch and pointed to a castle with three gold triangles shaped like a larger triangle. Ash, not wearing his jacket or hat, awed the sight of the castle in the distance.

"That's pretty cool to see the castle from here."

"I know!" agreed Whitney. Suddenly, someone else chose to intervene the discussion.

"Talon!" yelled a man in white overalls over a green shirt. The brunette scowling man wasn't as round as Talon but had a sharp Sanchez-style mustache. All turned to see the new man, Talon humming to his arrival.

"Ingo, perfect timing!" he announced. "We've got new farmhands. Take Ash to the Cuccos' barn for gathering eggs. I'll take Whitney to the cows' barn for milking." Talon led the girls and Miltank to another area while Ingo groaned to the task.

"I'm not a babysitter, you lazy sack of Rupees!" Turning to Ash, Ingo felt he had no choice. "Let's go. The Cuccos' nest is this way." Ash and Pikachu shrugged to what bothered Ingo before following him. In a small barn, Talon brought metal pails to Whitney with a pair of cows lining by a stool.

"I assume that as a farm girl, you've dealt with milking cows."

"One of the first things I've been taught when I was of age to raise Miltank," Whitney backed her claim.

"Okay… So I won't be expecting too much trouble. I'll leave you to your handiwork." Talon and Malon left as Whitney sat on the stool, petting the first cow.

"Don't worry, girl. I'll be gentle." She cracked her knuckles before reaching the udder. Ash, Ingo and Pikachu arrived at another barn with shelves of chickens lined up.

"So these are Cuccos?" he assumed.

"Yes, now get to picking their eggs!" instructed Ingo. Grabbing a crate with a straw nest inside, Ash made his way to each Cucco, petting the feathers for reassurance. Each pet helped the Cuccos feel relaxed as he scoop at least four eggs each from the nests. Ingo watched, bemused to each successful grab. "That brat better not think he's doing a better job than me. He's certainly doing better than the boss." Just as he neared the end of shelves, Malon began to sing once more.

"Epona..." she hummed. "Epona..." While she sang, Ash looked around.

"Calm down. Malon's just singing about that dumb pony." Ash seemed clued in to the song played out.

"Really?" he awed. Finishing, Ingo persuaded him to hand the crate over. Ingo studied each egg.

"Looks like you've got some fine ones. Not bad for a first time. I'll go sort the stack." Ash nodded before he and Pikachu stepped out of the barn. They soon found Malon near a stable but looking over to find an orange pony with a white mane trotting around. The pony saw the boy and mouse and neighed. Malon noticed and turned to the coming two.

"Ash, you done in the coop?" she asked. The pony strutted to the fence as Ash bobbed a nod to Malon's question. The pony sniffed around Ash and Pikachu, checking them out.

"So is this Epona?" he asked.

"She is. Epona came to this ranch and my father and I raised it… just before Ingo became a part." Epona nuzzled Ash's head before licking Pikachu. "She likes you two!" Ash and Pikachu chuckled to Epona's acceptance. He petted Epona's snout, much to the filly's delight.

"It's creatures like these that motivate me to achieve my dream." Malon looked at him in awe as Pikachu mounted Epona's head.

"Your dream?"

"Yeah! My dream is to be a Pokémon Master, meet all Pokémon and battle the best of the best trainers." Malon laughed to his dream. "What? Amusing?"

"A little..." She calmed to sigh. "Sorry. Back in your world, that's like being a king at this… training, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess..." The slight chortle gave Malon a good laugh.

"Say, do you have any more Pokémon?" Ash snickered as he brought five red/white balls from his belt.

"I do! Here!" He tossed the balls to the air in which they opened. Out came a blue mouse with red spots on its back, a small blue crocodile with red scales, a small green dinosaur with a leaf on its head and tiny green buds around its neck like a necklace, a large navy blue horn beetle and a small blue creature with a green bulb on its back. The green creature leaped up and nuzzled Ash with its head. "Chikorita..." Malon giggled to Chikorita's affection to Ash.

"That's cute!" The beetle came to the bulb creature and sucked from the top of its bulb. The creature summoned vines to swat away the beetle.

"Heracross, stop dining on Bulbasaur's bulb!" The beetle listened and backed away.

"Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Heracross… Who are the other two?" The mouse and crocodile came to Ash and Malon petted the mouse.

"You're petting Cyndaquil. The other is Totodile." The Pokémon greeted Malon and Epona.

"It's nice to meet you." Epona neighed to greet the Pokémon as well. Holding Cyndaquil, Malon gazed to the sky. "You know… I wish I was somewhat like Zelda..." Ash and Pikachu started to wonder the reason.

"How so?" Malon's eyes darted to Ash.

"To be a princess like Zelda… I often picture myself wanting to be rescued by a knight. That shimmering armor… the muscle he'd possess to wear it… I dream about being carried off by him, whether from this ranch or a castle..." Her swooning movement humored the Pokémon. Talon and Whitney reached Ash and Malon, each carrying a pail of milk drawn from the cows.

"It seems you two are getting along well," Talon joked. "Ingo's cutting wood…"

"And Talon and I will convert the milk from the cows to…" paused Whitney. "Didn't you say butter? I wanted to try this milk before we did that." Talon giggled to the guess.

"You will." That's when Talon noticed Ash's Pokémon, humored to what he saw. "More of those Pokémon, I see. Whitney showed me her Clefairy and Nidorina." Malon grew excited about the group having more Pokémon on hand.

"She has more?" she questioned with glee. Ash scoffed, knowing the ordeal.

"Well, Whitney's a Pokémon Gym Leader," he informed. "As a Gym Leader, she offers Pokémon Trainers a challenge to acquire badges like I have in my jacket. If you have at least eight badges, you can compete in the Pokémon League to be a champion." This let Malon wonder on Ash's Badge count.

"How many badges do you have?" she asked.

"I recently beat Whitney, so that's my third badge." Malon grew delighted.

"Maybe when we finish, you and Whitney can show me your world and let me try the milk from over there." Whitney snapped and pointed a finger, liking the idea.

"You bet," she accepted. "You can also see how we do our milking and let you try some Miltank milk."

"Okay!" That's when Talon approached Ash and his Pokémon.

"I'll let these creatures run around and hopefully not disturb Ingo," Talon prayed. "In the meantime, I'm gonna have Ash run an errand over to Kakariko Village. I got mail saying that my new supplies are made. It's not that heavy to carry back." Ash nodded to taking this errand. "However, before you get out… You need a change of clothes." Ash looked puzzled for a second before noting the clothes Talon and Ingo wore.

"I guess," he acknowledged. "I would look weird to everyone outside of the ranch." Talon palmed Ash's back and carried him to get a wardrobe change. When he came out of a house, he wore overalls like Talon, only keeping the black t-shirt.

"Voila! Now you're ready." Ash mulled to the wearing of the overalls.

"Great…" Talon grabbed a large sack, an emerald gem printed on it.

"This is how much the supplies will cost: 300 Rupees." Ash could look inside but chose to go with his word. Malon, Whitney and Pikachu saw Ash before leaving for the errand run.

"So, hopefully you'll be back as soon as possible," Malon wished.

"I will," Ash promised. "Ready, Pikachu?" The mouse squeaked before jumping on his shoulder. "See ya!" Talon led Ash off the ranch before pointing to a fixed direction. "That way?"

"Kakariko Village isn't that far," Talon explained. "You should find the shop within there." Ash took a breath before stepping off. "Be careful! Don't get in a scuffle!" Ash began to sprint off on his way to the village, unaware of an encounter he and Pikachu might not forget.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Linking Up is Cuccos

_Chapter 3: Linking Up is Cuccos_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had an assignment given to them by Talon: retrieve supplies from Kakariko Village. Pikachu glanced back at the way they came, Lon Lon Ranch delving deeper away. "Don't worry, Pikachu," Ash reassured. "We'll be back by dinner time." Pikachu squeaked, thinking it wasn't enough to ease concern. "I know Kakariko Village is far but it's not bad." Pikachu murmured, not convinced. Suddenly, its ears perked up. Ash stopped, noting the ears stiff. "What is it?" The Electric Mouse Pokémon looked over to the horizon.

"Hurry, Link!" a young girl's voice echoed. Hearing the voice, Ash and Pikachu turned to the soruce. There, he saw a blond boy in green in a tunic with a small hat and shorts. He also carried a wooden shield and sword. By him was a blue light with tiny transparent wings. As the boy ran toward Ash, he noticed his ears as pointy, like Malon.

"Who's that?" Soon, the boy stopped to see Ash and Pikachu.

"Link, it's not nice to stare." The boy turned to the glow, unsure of what to do. Pikachu transferred from shoulder to shoulder and looked at the glow. Ball with wings saw the mouse, surprised at the size of the Pokémon compared to her. "Whoa, hello there!" She flew to Pikachu, petting it between its eyes. "You're not gonna eat me, right?" Pikachu squeaked, not wanting to nibble on the winged thing.

"What's going on?" The ball of light now turned to Ash, a thought on her mind.

"You're this big guy's owner?"

"Yeah."

"And you work at the Lon Lon Ranch?" Ash giggled to the questioning.

"Well, just a temp. So, you've been there before?"

"We sure did. Epona seemed to like Link. Maybe in the future, he'll ride it to help Princess Zelda with the issues at Hyrule Castle and that new man, Ganondorf." Ash looked a little puzzled to the information.

"Doesn't sound too trusting of a guy in the castle." Pikachu squeaked to agree.

"Link and Zelda as well. By the way, are you on your way to Kakariko Village?"

"Sure am. Getting supplies for Talon." The boy chuckled to the news.

"Hey, same here! I want him to be stocked before we head to Zora's Domain. I'm Navi, and this is Link. I'm here to help him retrieve the crests to help stop this new evil hanging around." The name gave Ash a thought.

"Navi, like navigation?" Link and Navi shared a snicker.

"I guess you could put it that way." After a short giggle, Ash wanted to introduce himself.

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu." The mouse flashed a peace sign. "We're actually from a different world than this. Pikachu's a Pokémon, and there are more back at the ranch." Navi and Link seemed intrigued to learn of more Pokémon.

"That's wonderful to know. If you can get back, maybe have someone give us a note so that we can visit. We'd like to see what's over there."

"Of course. Same offer can go to Zelda if she's interested." Link chose to lead. Ash followed, curious to Link's lack of language. "Is there something wrong with Link? Did he lose his voice?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't talk much, if any. Not that I mind, I guess he prefers to act more than talk it out." After sometime walking, the boys, mouse and the winged girl arrived at a village. The people living in the few buildings but what stood out most was a windmill in the back, behind a lookout tower. "This is it… Kakariko Village." Pikachu and Ash's curiosity had them turn to Navi, wondering who or what she was.

"By the way, what are you suppose to be?"

"Me?" Ash nodded to Navi's guess of direction. "I'm a fairy, told to guide Link by the Great Deku Tree… the late Great Deku Tree, that is." Hearing of a passing, Pikachu leaped onto Link before embracing Navi in a hug. "Thanks, Pikachu." As the mouse squeaked to console Navi, girls from around the village noticed Ash.

"Who's that?" a blond girl asked.

"Looks like the Lon Lon Ranch has a new farmhand," an auburn-haired girl recognized Ash's clothing.

"Oh, Nayru..." a brunette girl squealed. "He's handsome! And that mouse is adorable!"

"That little guy on that young man's shoulder _is_!" the blond. "We should have him go on an adventure with us."

"I was gonna say… He'd have a better chance as a knight in Hyrule Castle than as Talon's new farmhand." It didn't take long before the boys found a building and Link glanced up.

"So this is where Talon's supplies are?" questioned Ash.

"It's the shop where we got some of our equipment before heading up Death Mountain," Navi pointed out. "Let's head inside and get the items we need." As they made their way to the door…

"THIEVES!" someone shouted. Ash and Link turned around just as two grown humans and a white cat kicked out the door of a house. In white uniforms with matching red "R" emblems, a crimson redhead woman and an ice-violet man stormed out of the house with a sack. Along with the two humans was a white cat with a curled tail and gold oval charm stuck on its forehead.

"We hit the jackpot!" the redhead woman cheered.

"Let's scram while we can!" the cat ordered. Seeing the trio, Ash and Pikachu gasped.

"Team Rocket?!" he named. "What are they doing here?" Unbeknownst to the three, they headed straight at Ash until they turned to see him and stopped.

"It's the twerp!" the redhead growled. The young woman who chased Team Rocket blocked the back exit.

"Those three broke in my house and stole my rupees!" she claimed. Ash allowed Pikachu to leap off his shoulder and faced the trio.

"I see," he acknowledged. "It doesn't matter where I go with my friends, you always want to cause trouble."

"So you say!" the redhead sneered. "Prepare for trouble, we'll dominate the kingdom!"

"Make it double!" the ice-violet-haired continued. "We'll take our leave when we're done!" Both began to dance as they continued what sounded

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite all peoples within our nation..."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the- OW!" Jessie's line stopped when Link equipped himself with a slingshot and fired a nut, striking her in the face. She turned to Link, enraged at the interruption. Navi also had an issue with Link's involvement.

"Link, I understand they're not actually good people but… that was rude," she scolded. Link shrugged his shoulders, not worried about any consequences.

"How dare you!" Mad, she pointed at Link. "You don't interrupt someone when they're doing a motto!" Undaunted, Link flashed a small sword. The weapon startled James and the cat.

"I dink dis kid means business!" the cat mewed in fear.

"Meowth's right!" shrieked James. "We should run!" Jessie didn't agree, thinking it was a bluff from Link.

"Don't be wimps about it!" she shrugged off. "That twerp should tell his new friend that Pokémon trainers are not to be harmed… Meaning this new twerp should be jailed for that shot to my beautiful face!" Navi glanced to Ash, wondering if this claim was true.

"They're not serious about it, right?" she asked.

"Technically, no matter how evil they are, Jessie's right," he clarified. "There's no human-to-human contact among Pokémon trainers… but that rule applies back home." Jessie irked forward at the sudden shift in explanation.

"Hey, you can't change the laws because the environment's different!" she argued. Unbeknown, a Cucco waddled to the scene and near Jessie's leg. "And with these gems, we can forgo the boss' debts and have some extra to steal Pikachu!" She lifted her leg before stomping on the Cucco. Ash, Link and Pikachu gawked to the abuse Jessie displayed while the Cucco cawed in pain.

"She shouldn't have done that!" cautioned Navi. Jessie removed her foot but annoyed, she let more anger out at the clucking bird.

"Move, Feather Brain!" She punted the Cucco to the shop, hitting the side. The Cucco recovered but it glared back at Jessie, enraged. It let out a loud caw that could be heard from the steps leading up to the village.

"I don't like that sound!" shuttered Ash.

"You harm a Cucco, get ready for a plucking," advised Navi. That's when a flock of Cuccos stormed the scene and noted the injured chicken's beak to the aggresor.

"Uh oh..." Meowth gulped. The flock rained on Team Rocket, pecking the trio to no end.

"Get off me!" pleaded James.

"My hair!" yelled Jessie.

"Dis isn't suppose ta work like dat!" cried Meowth. "I'm higher on da food chain!" Before long, the three shoved the Cuccos to clear but the flock stayed hot on their tails. To Ash, this was a perfect opportunity to halt the group.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" he ordered. Pikachu unleashed electricity stronger than what he used on Miltank. The three were hit with the electric attack, stunning them. The flock crowded the Rockets and resumed their pecking.

"Link, try using the ocarina," Navi suggested. Link nodded before playing a tune that soothed the tension within the Cuccos. The trio looked worse for wear.

"We should have flown the coop when we had the chance," moaned James. Ash approached, cautious to their tricks.

"I'd like to know how you guys got to Hyrule after Whitney and I blasted you from Milton's ranch," he pondered. Meowth recovered enough to explain their appearance.

"Let's put it dis way, twerp!" he snarled. "We wanted ta steal some Miltank milk again when James can't bail away from da hay!" Ash looked somewhat astonished. Pikachu squeaked in awe about their arrival. "Yeah?! It's not Team Rocket science ta figure out how we find each other!" Jessie stood up, fighting the pain from the Cuccos' pecking.

"Face it, twerp!" she scorned. "We're not the infamous Team Rocket for nothing!" Link and Navi looked puzzled, as did plenty of the villagers. Buzz filled the small area, confused to knowing about the trio.

"Team Rocket?" the brunette girl asked. "Never heard of them."

"Yeah, what's a rocket?" another villager questioned.

"I don't know," shrugged someone else. "A pile of rocks?" Jessie felt dumbfounded to the response of the villagers. To Ash and Link, they made fools of themselves.

"This is… embarrassing," Navi murmured.

"Tell me about it," Ash agreed, as did Pikachu. "Besides, if they did take Pikachu, how would they get back home?" Jessie scowled, the point sounding like an insult to her.

"You want to know?!" she snapped. "How about I let you know how I feel about it-" She stopped her rant when Link pulled out a bomb.

"We've never heard of you, and after this..." scorned Navi. "We don't wanna see you again." Link threw the bomb and just as it reached the Rockets with the fuse nearly gone, Pikachu fired another Thunderbolt which added an extra kick to the blast. The concussive explosion launched the trio from the scene, separating them from the items they stole.

"The gems!"

"Don't worry about those when our pride just went up in smoke!" cried James.

"At least we're taking da high road!" mewed Meowth. They flew toward a desert among their path.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they whined in unison. The villagers crowded Ash and Link, thankful to the two in stopping the thievery of the trio. The girls that fawned about Ash came up and offered their rewards: kisses to the cheeks.

"Thanks, everyone," he complimented. Link handed the loot back to the woman who became victimized by Team Rocket.

"Thank you, Fairy Boy," she praised. Link smiled to the good word. After the celebration, Ash and Link entered the shop to complete the job Talon sent the trainer for.

"So you're helping the Lon Lon Ranch, I see," he noted. "Luckily, I have the supplies here… and since you did stop the thieves, I'll give you a grand discount. Talon will be happy with what you did." After receiving a satchel from the shopkeeper and tools to the Fairy Boy, Ash and Link left Kakariko Village.

"So you're heading back to the Lon Lon Ranch?" wondered Navi.

"I am," Ash replied. "Talon needed this in the first place, and Whitney's waiting there as well." Link had an idea before digging for something. After awhile, he brought out another satchel. "What's this?" Looking inside, he saw more bombs.

"We found extras within. Take them. They could be useful." Ash nodded, thankful to have a tool on hand. "It's off to Zora's Domain for us."

"Yep. Take care, Link. And Navi." Both boys shook hands, friendship created. Link and Navi departed to the south as Ash and Pikachu watched. Pikachu squeaked to Ash, their task still on hand. "Right… Let's get going." Ash began his stroll back to the ranch. Talon would be happy to have his supplies, as well as his change. The sun began to set… but something else was rising.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Stalchildren for Time

_Chapter 4: Stalchildren for Time_

* * *

After his chance encounter with Link at the Kakariko Village and stopping Team Rocket from their criminal activity, Ash and Pikachu returned to the Lon Lon Ranch with Talon's supplies. "We're back!" he announced. Talon met Ash around the barn.

"You have the supplies?" he asked. Ash reached over and gave Talon the satchel from Kakariko Village.

"Can't forget your change." He handed the remaining Rupees to the Lon Lon owner.

"Funny… I thought the supplies would cost more."

"Dealt with some troublemakers with Link in the village. The shopkeeper discounted your supplies." Malon heard Ash, coming to see him and her father.

"You said Fairy Boy was in Kakariko Village?" she asked. "Did some Oktoroks invade and disrupt the Cuccos?"

"It wasn't some Oktor-whatever. It was actually Team Rocket somehow following us to get Pikachu." Malon looked befuddled to the name.

"What is a rocket?" Ash scoffed to Malon's curiosity, messing her hair.

"Don't worry about it." Malon and Talon nodded to drop the subject. Ash resumed work, including axing logs with Heracross. Whitney arrived as he split a log in two, donning a white shirt with puffy shoulders, orange scarf and a long purple gown.

"Did I hear from Malon that Jessie, James and Meowth were in the village?" she questioned. Ash turned around to see the Goldenrod Gym Leader just as he wiped sweat from chopping wood.

"Yeah, those guys would follow Pikachu, no matter where we go." Whitney huffed to the brazen antics of Team Rocket. Overhearing the talk, Talon entered.

"This Team Rocket doesn't sound like anyone good to have around," he murmured. "If they ever set foot on this ranch, I'd have a riding crop Ingo could use on them. You know, you and Malon have been close. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Ash feigned to answer, unsure how to reply. Talon laughed to the face. "I'm not mad at you. Maybe when you two are old enough, I wouldn't mind having you betroth my daughter." The trainers and Pokémon nervously laughed.

"Talon, come on!" denied Whitney. "We're not staying for long. Once we find the hole we came out of, we'll be back to our normal lives." Talon nodded, feeling like the time running short.

"I'm not too worried. After all, you're still pretty young. Give it some time. I'm sure you could take Malon home with you to start new lives when you're ready." Ash smiled and nodded, information settling.

"Of course," he replied.

"Good. Now, come along. Dinner will be served. Hopefully, Ingo will join."

"Sure. Let me get these last logs before I come in." Talon scoffed to Ash's will to finish the chore.

"All right. I'll let you finish." He and Whitney headed out to let Ash chop the remaining wood. On his mind was the bag of bombs Link gave him after helping him rid of Team Rocket.

"I wonder what Link and Navi want me to do with those bombs? Does he expect this ranch to be invaded?" Heracross buzzed, not worried about what threat the ranch would face. "Hey, I know you can take on whatever comes your way, Heracross. Same with Whitney's and my other Pokémon." Heracross pounded his underbelly, ready to help out. Once Ash chopped the last log available, he gathered them in a pile before stepping out to join the rest. That's when they heard a neigh. Epona poked her head from the stables. Ash and Heracross came to see Malon's pony. "Hey, Epona. You all right?" Epona nodded as she nuzzled her head to Ash where Heracross itched her mane. It plucked some fleas before eating them. "Heracross! Gross!" Heracross buzzed happily as if it wasn't a big deal. They began to head to the household to eat. After dinner, Whitney aided Talon on cleaning the dishes. Malon came out of the house and came to the stump where Ash and Whitney first found her. Staring up to the night sky, she decided to start singing.

"Epona..." she began. "Epona… Come to my side-" She stopped when she heard footsteps from behind. Turning, she saw Ash.

"Sorry. Ingo wanted me to fetch some of the wood to use for the fireplace so..." Malon giggled to the reasoning. "Anyway, did you write that song?"

"Not me. My mother composed it. She sang it to me, and I've remembered the song since then." Ash smiled to know of how Malon remembered her mother.

"Is your mom around? At Hyrule Castle or Zora's Domain where Link's going?" Malon dipped her head forward. It wasn't something she wanted to explain.

"She died when I was still little. Dad said she got sick and couldn't find the medicine to save her." Now Ash felt terrible for Malon. He came over and hugged the redhead.

"Just you and your dad? It's just me and my mom." Malon gawked to knowing Ash was in a similar situation.

"What… happened to your dad?"

"Mom won't say. All I've been told is that he's on his own journey." Just then, a loud neigh from Epona. The two broke from their hug before going to the stables. Talon, Ingo and Whitney came out to find the younger two trying to handle the pony at the stables.

"What's going on?" asked Whitney.

"Trouble!" briefed Ingo. Talon sensed where the trouble stemmed, now heading to the entrance. There, he found an army of skeletons heading toward the ranch. A group of small skeletons had enormous snouts with missing lower jaws, their eyes glowing orange. Behind them were taller skeletons with jaws, as well as a crooked sword, blue shield, boots and tattered loincloths. Talon dashed back to warn the farmhands the danger.

"It's an army of Stalfoss and Stalchildren!" he reported. Ingo cringed and Malon became pale from fear. Ash and Whitney wondered what Talon brought up. Finding Malon's flushed feared face, Ash had to act.

"Malon, stay with your dad!" he ordered. "We'll deal with these guys." Ash retreated to the post where he chopped wood and grabbed the ax as Pikachu and Miltank get ready to help out. Up the hill entrance, the skeletons rushed the ranch. Ash and Whitney jumped at the sight of these skeletal creatures.

"Someone decided to wake the undead," she joked. The smaller skeletons came first as Ash chucked the ax. The farming tool headed for a taller skeletal fiend who saw the ax and risen its shield. The handle connected with the shield and rolled over to split the skull in half, taking the skeletal enemy down in defeat. "Nice shot!" The smaller skeletons charged forward with red claws. "Miltank, use Rollout!" Miltank leaped upward before curling itself into the wheel as it rolled over the army like bowling pins. Scattered bones and smashed skulls marked the madness left in Miltank's wake.

"That Miltank can flatten Stalchildren without much effort," Talon awed. One Stalfos picked up the ax and tried to wield it, if only to stop Miltank. Ash had a different idea with his red/white balls.

"Bulbasaur, Chikorita, I choose you!" he shouted while tossing the balls high. Opening, Bulbasaur and Chikorita emerged. "Use Vine Whip on Miltank for a quick attack!" The two Pokémon unleashed green vines and used the Rollout to fling them forward. The Stalfos cocked the ax back. "Vine Whip, now!" The Pokémon wrapped the vines around the arms. The momentum yanked the Stalfos off its boots before Miltank sawed it in half with the Rollout.

"Nice!" cheered Whitney. Ash also equipped himself with the bombs hoisted on the buckle. He grabbed the pouch and snatched a bomb just as two Stalchildren charged at them.

"Bomb's away!" A sidearm throw, the bomb curved downward before exploding. The two Stalchildren had their bones flown all over. Whitney cooed the blast.

"I thought you're a traditional thrower with the pitch over your shoulder, not going sidearm." Ash snickered, rubbing his nose to the compliment.

"Not to mention I'm more accurate with the fastball than that curve." Suddenly, a scream.

"Malon, run!" ordered Talon. Ash turned to see Malon running from Talon, wielding a rake. Grabbing the pouch, Ash turned to the two Pokémon. "Bulbasaur, Chikorita, listen to Whitney's commands!" He turned to the stables for Epona as the Pokémon nodded to agree. "Epona!" The pony heard Ash and raced out to him. Ash jumped on Epona just as a Stalchild came after Malon. The Stalchild leaped but right into Ash's hand which carried the skeletal enemy. His free hand snagged another bomb as he and Epona strutted pass Malon. "You hold on to this..." Complying, the Stalchild took the lit bomb. "And see ya!" Ash chucked the Stalchild up, enough time for Epona to get Ash away from the blast radius. The Stalchild's bones flew everywhere. Malon screamed again.

"Help!" she cried. Finding two Stalfoss coming at her, Ash patted Epona to race back to her owner.

"Let's giddy!" As they got closer, Ash brought out one more ball. "Heracross, let's go!" Opening, Heracross came out. "Fury Attack!" Heracross flew before raining arm attacks that blasted the Stalfoss to pieces. Ash scooped Malon from the ground before seeing Bulbasaur and Chikorita listening to Whitney.

"Okay, use Razor Leaf!" she commanded. The two Pokémon launched a flurry of leaves, carving the Stalchildren apart. After an hour of the Pokémon counterattack and bombs used, many bones laid strewn around the ranch. Talon wiped his forehead, relieved the work against the skeletal fiends wasn't in vain.

"That's gotta be the last of them," he huffed. Ingo, though pleased that he lived as well, mulled to Talon about the effort.

"If you did that much work on the ranch, I'd be having a better time!" he argued. Ash and Malon, riding on Epona, rode back to the group with the trainer holding the redhead in his arms. Epona stopped and allowed the riders to dismount. Ash jumped off before retrieving the rancher's daughter.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"A cut on the arm and on the leg but we farmhands are tough," Talon shrugged. "By the way, that was some impressive riding on Epona. Something tells me that ain't the first time you rode a horse." Ash smirked to Talon's speculation.

"Well, I did ride a Ponyta which evolved to a Rapidash during a race." To Malon, the Ponyta was a Pokémon.

"Must be a pony Pokémon like Epona," she guessed. Whitney pulled a card of a white pony with fire for a mane.

"This can help," she offered. Talon and Ingo looked at the card given.

"I see," Ingo studied before flicking the card which Ash caught and gave to Malon to look at.

"It's adorable!" she awed. "I want one!" Whitney reached the younger pair, if only to return the card.

"Ash, Whitney," Talon named. "Having you here was the best thing to have happen. Not only did you help me with the ranch, but protect it and my daughter as well." Whitney nodded but when she looked at the mess, she noticed something missing: the bones from the Stalchildren and Stalfoss.

"Hold on," she voiced. "What happened to the skeletal remains?"

"Easy. They're guided back to beneath the earth where they're meant to stay. The evil force inside has been exercised by the will of us Hylians and your Pokémon." Pikachu, who stayed with Talon, squeaked in acknowledgment.

"Ash?" called Malon. Ash turned to Malon who hugged him again. "When we rode on Epona… I felt like a princess in the arms of my knight in shining armor… and you were that knight! I think that encounter with Link and those bombs helped out in our crisis."

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay," he tried to shrug off. "A couple of close calls though. Still, that was rather fun."

"For the most part. Anyway, I think Link can have the princess, my handsome knight!" She lurched upward and kissed Ash on the lips.

"All right, Ash!" cheered Whitney. The Pokémon awed the scene, but Chikorita raced to stop the kiss. Bulbasaur had other ideas, using Vine Whip to restrain the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita didn't want to be held back but even Bulbasaur knew the human and Hylian needed some time together. After that, everyone chose to turn in to the house and Ash and Malon sharing the same bed. Luckily, Ash kept his clothes on, as did Malon. Meanwhile, hay began to disappear from the barn where Ash and Whitney appeared from. Could that be where the gate is back to the Pokémon World?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. The Hyrules on Romance

_Chapter 5/Final: The Hyrules on Romance_

* * *

The morning rose on Lon Lon Ranch but the farmer's daughter couldn't react to the cawing of the Cuccos. Her pointed ears stayed snuggled to Ash as they slept to the sun's climb. Talon and Whitney began their day making breakfast with Pikachu and Miltank feeding off some vegetables. Ingo looked at the supplies in a shed after the scuffle with the Stalfos and Stalchildren. Epona neighed to Ingo, annoying him. "You'll get fed when I say you get fed, you dumb pony!" he scolded. Epona snorted, not pleased with the farmhand's gesture. Finally, the sun nailed Ash in the face with its shine. He stirred and viewed the redhead Hylian, her arms around his shoulders. Feeling his movement to sit up, Malon awoke with a smile.

"Good morning, Ash," she yawned. "Sleep well?" Ash scoffed to Malon's asking.

"Better than before," he replied while messing with her bedhead.

"Hey!" While slightly discomforted, Malon laughed. The two headed downstairs as Ingo stormed in the house to confront Talon of a problem with the ranch.

"Hay, it's disappearing!" he yelled. Talon and Whitney blinked, thinking "Hey!" instead of "Hay!" from his entrance.

"What's disappearing?" asked Talon.

"The hay! A huge bale's vanishing!" Ash and Malon glanced to each other before a guess jumped to the raven-haired's mind.

"That might be the way back to Whitney's farm!" he believed. Ingo jerked his head to Ash, his guess in believing the location of the missing hay.

"It's going to Whitney's home? If so, she'll need to give us back the bales necessary!"

"Okay, Ingo!" snapped Whitney. "Stop complaining! We never did it to you!" The group ate breakfast before getting dressed. Malon entered a barn and milked a bottle of Moo Moo Milk just as Ash, Whitney and Ingo unraveled a hole with warping colors.

"So this is the hole that binds the barns?" the gym leader asked. Hearing from the other side…

"Whitney?!" sounded Milton. "Is that you?! Where are you?!" Contact established, Whitney had her moment to clear everything, including… "You mind telling me why we have more hay than before? I didn't order any for another few weeks!" Epona escaped from the stable to see Ash and Malon.

"Yeah, just be patient! Are Misty and Brock still here?!"

"We are, Whitney!" shouted Misty. Togepi chirped to acknowledge its presence.

"Okay! Just stay clear! We're gonna be jumping on through!" Pikachu squeaked to confirm Ash's attendance. Whitney's head turned to Ingo. "We'll keep an eye on Malon for you and her dad." His arms crossed, Ingo nodded.

"I'll hold you to your word," he murmured. Ash turned to Epona who nuzzled her head.

"Okay, you know I'll miss you, Epona," he giggled before patting her on the snout then turning to Malon. "You ready?" he asked. Malon nodded. Pikachu leaped through the hole, first. Miltank followed before the kids jumped through. Pikachu, Miltank, Malon and Whitney landed firmly on their feet or hooves. Ash tried to copy but couldn't stick the landing and fell in a stack of hay, much to Misty's concern.

"Ash!" she shrieked as she reached the pile while Ash got to his feet.

"Hay, Misty," he joked. "It's all good." As Ash brushed the hay from the landing, Malon awed the Miltank getting milked with machinery.

"So this is how you get milk from Miltank?" she voiced. Milton and Brock gawked at the Hylian that arrived with Ash and Whitney. "Must be easier than doing it my hand."

"Indeed, and faster," Milton informed. "Miltank produce about five gallons of milk per day." Misty glared at Malon with Togepi chirping for attention.

"Who's that girl?" she wondered. "And why are her ears pointy?" Ash came to Misty and helped clear the mist.

"Malon's a farmer's daughter," he explained. "She brought milk from the Lon Lon Ranch. It's pretty good." This interested Misty as the other redhead saw Togepi and came to meet.

"Aren't you just the cutest!" she cooed. Togepi giggled to the new girl.

"Togepi gets that a lot," Misty added.

"I bet… and you're Togepi's mom?"

"I'm not sure about being the mom. I am his trainer, though I don't wanna see anything bad happen to him." Malon understood before she got the Moo Moo Milk.

"Here, a sample of our milk before I try the Miltank's." She dabbed a portion in a tiny cup for Togepi to handle and drink. He emptied the cup before letting out a shrill.

"You like that milk, huh, Togepi?" The Spike Ball Pokémon shrilled some more. "Can I have a taste?"

"Of course!" Malon poured a cup for Misty who took a swig.

"Not bad." Brock and Milton joined the rest to know the ordeal.

"So, a fellow farmhand are you?" pondered Milton. "It's nice to know someone who operates a ranch like your father since Whitney advised me. Perhaps you can share the success of your farm and how ours can improve."

"I can try," Malon stuttered a little. "After all, most of the success is with my dad. By the way, can I try that Miltank Milk Whitney's bragged about?" Whitney snickered to the question.

"We actually came back on time," she spoke up with a pitcher of milk. "This is fresh Miltank Milk. Give it a try!" Eager, Malon poured a glass for herself before taking a sip. Her eyes lit wide.

"Wow, that's tasty! I never had anything that refreshing! I can't wait to give my dad, Ingo and Link this!" Milton, Whitney and Brock smiled at her result. "You know, what if we combine the milks together?" Everyone and the Pokémon blinked to Malon's idea.

"What are you planning?" wondered Brock. Instead of replying, Malon poured a clean pitcher of Moo Moo and Miltank Milk together. Pikachu jumped on the table available by the fence. That's when she found a dilemma. "Anyone got something to stir this?" Brock snapped his fingers to her request.

"I have a wooden spoon if that helps," he offered. He gave Malon the spoon where she began to stir the milks. Removing the spoon, she grabbed a small glass and poured the mixed milk.

"Okay, Pikachu..." She slid the glass to the Electric Mouse Pokémon who wasted little time in chugging it. "Hey, save some for the rest!" Pikachu's eyes nearly left his head. The smile couldn't be bigger as he let a loud squeak. Everyone shared a laugh.

"Wow, that squeak had a bit of volume," Whitney awed. Soon enough, everyone had a chance to sip the mixed milk.

"My goodness," Milton gulped. "I feel like I can take on this farm on my own!" Malon and Ash joined Whitney's laugh, thinking it was a fib.

"I still can do more than you, Milton, even without the super milk," she joked. "Anyway, if you like the Miltank milk, you should see the many ways it can be converted."

"Really?" gasped Malon. Whitney led her and Ash to a cooling shed which housed different dairy foods. Malon gawked and awed the items. " _This_ is all made from Miltank Milk?"

"You bet! Cheese, yogurt, butter, ice cream..."

"I had no idea milk can make all this! Incredible!" To Malon, she wanted to know more about how to make the items. "Maybe I can come by to learn from you in making all of these foods."

"Of course, and Talon and Ingo can come by as well." Malon smiled, her wish to learn granted. Ash chuckled to the scene. That's when Brock came by to tell Ash some information.

"Now that you're back, we can get moving to the next Pokémon Gym," he proclaimed. Ash nodded, meaning the last time for a while between him and Malon, thus he wanted to tell the Hylian the bad news.

"Malon?" he called out. Malon turned to Ash and Brock.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"We're gonna get going." Malon gawked at the news. She didn't want to leave Ash's side.

"Now?!" Ash nodded, crushing Malon's happiness. However, she held onto hope for another opportunity. "Can I have one more before you go?" Brock blinked to Malon's request as Misty arrived at the worst possible moment.

"Sure." With consent allowed, Malon and Ash engaged in one last kiss. Brock and Misty freaked at the two in the romantic scene. They couldn't believe this Hylian girl had fallen for a Pokémon Trainer. Togepi cheered to the two.

"How dare she!" shouted Misty.

"Malon's a little young for me," Brock groaned. "But why does Ash have to claim her?!" Breaking from the kiss, Malon felt ready to let Ash loose.

"Take care, my knight," she teased.

"I will," Ash softly replied. Ash regrouped with Misty and Brock, flummoxed and scowling at Ash's reception of love. As they hit the road on their way to Ecruteak City…

"Ash!" shouted Whitney. Ash spun to find the Goldenrod City Gym Leader stopping for her own farewell. "Thanks for all you did with the family and the Lon Lon Ranch. Not to mention those skeletal fiends." Ash didn't mind the praise.

"Come on, you and Miltank helped as well!" Whitney giggled, knowing Ash meant his word.

"Yeah, but how many trainers can ride a horse like you do? If you do get a Ponyta or a Rapidash, you'd wanna stay on that for long journeys." Now Ash laughed, believing her saying. "Anyway, good luck for the rest of your travels." To seal her deal, she kissed him on the forehead, further angering Misty and breaking Brock's heart even more. Ash blushed but not as much as the first kiss.

"Ash Ketchum..." Misty snarled. After the kiss, Ash began to walk on their way to the next Pokémon Gym with the jealous pair behind him.

* * *

 _(Seven Years Later/Lon Lon Ranch)_

A grown redhead young woman with pointy ears watched Ingo pounding the ground while a young blond man in a green tunic, white trousers and pierced pointy ears petted a horse by the snout. By him was Navi. "I can't lose!" cried Ingo. "Not to some… snobbish holder of the Master Sword!" It was Link. Strapped to his back was a shield with blue plating. The emblem had three gold triangles above a winged creature. There was a sheath holding a sword but the blue hilt seemed to have wings.

"Link, I know you'll take care of Epona," the redhead, Malon, hoped. Link nodded to Malon's wish.

"Epona will be helpful in our journey to awaken the other sages," Navi informed. Link saddled in before Malon gave one last snout rub to the horse.

"Epona, help Link whenever you can." Epona neighed. Link snagged the reins and with a flick, Epona raced out of Lon Lon Ranch. Ingo, wearing fancier clothes, got to his feet before facing Malon.

"It wasn't enough for Ganondorf to give me power over your father," he growled, forcing Malon to turn to him. "But no matter… I still have you and your father." Malon stepped back in fear.

"I'd rather die than be a slave to you or Ganondorf!" Ingo slowly crept to Malon with an evil smile.

"Unfortunately for you, it's not your decision!" Suddenly, a blast emerged from behind. Looking back, they saw a Pikachu with a young and rather fit raven-haired man in a baseball cap.

"You're right, it's not," he scoffed. "It's mine and Pikachu's to say." Seeing Pikachu, Malon realized the young man.

"Ash?" she guessed. Tipping the bill upward, Ash showed himself. Ingo didn't appreciate the new youth on the ranch.

"So, you've returned?" he snarled. "You've come at the worst time. I control this ranch while Demon King Ganondorf has possessed the Castle of Hyrule. Not even some mythical 'Hero of Time' can defeat him." Ash scoffed, not taking his word seriously.

"You can have the ranch," he allowed. "I'll be taking the rightful owners from you." Ingo growled, Ash's words a sound of mockery to him.

"You'll take this instead!" He dashed at Ash and Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder. Within reach, Ingo looked to fire a punch. Instead, Ash cocked his arm and fired a right hook so fast, Ingo had no time to brace. The punch floored Ingo, unconscious before falling over.

"Nah, it's yours." Malon came to Ash, disbelief that he came despite the parting.

"Ash, I can't believe you're here!" she awed. "Did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Not really. It's been a long time since I've seen you, I wanted to visit… and take you home." Looking down at Ingo, Ash knew that punch had power. "At least you won't have him to control you." Relieved, Malon hugged the one she loved as a child.

"Thank you, Ash! I knew my love would come back!" Ash wrapped his arms around Malon, letting his arms act as a shield of comfort. "Let's get Father and escape to your world. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you by my side." Malon kissed Ash and wanted to keep her lips on him for as long as possible. Once broke, Pikachu found Talon, not aged much, and escape. Ingo lost it all. Now, he had a ranch to himself… by himself. Ash and Malon have each other… the years bonding them anew.

* * *

THE END

(Thursday, the first poll to the new 12 Elements will close with the first four chapters decided. Stay tuned for updates.)


End file.
